Vibration or shock can interfere with operation of mechanical or electro-mechanical systems. Isolator or damping assemblies are interposed in a load or vibration path to damp or control vibration of such systems. Different vibration frequencies can be more problematic than other vibration frequencies affecting operation of such systems. For example, different vibration frequencies can interfere with alignment of servo patterns or information recorded by a servo writing apparatus. Prior damping or isolator assemblies having a higher natural frequency provide less low frequency isolation to accommodate an underdamped or overdamped system in a small space. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems and offer other advantages over the prior art.